The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Sercia’.
The new Chrysanthemum is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new garden Chrysanthemums with a flowering date of mid-September, unique inflorescence forms, attractive ray and disc coloration and good resistance to wind and rain.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 1998, in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium, of a proprietary selection of Chrysanthemum×morifolium identified as NR 631, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Papiro, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,998, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in Staden-Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.